


Soul companion

by faelan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelan/pseuds/faelan
Summary: Some things you just can't hide.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Claudia Stilinski is 38 when she passes away. Her skin is already grey and damp from exhaustion, and so Stiles calmly cleans her damp face with a wet, warm towel as she breathes out her last moments. It's a sunny day outside. A breeze merrily enters the hospital room and with it Claudia's last breath leaves her still body.

It's a sunny, warm day. The kind you spend your time outside just enjoying the fresh air and basking in the morning sun. Stiles spends it in a hospital room. He waits patiently for his father and as his eyes turn black he leans down to whisper in his mother's ear, "Goodbye." 

It's a sunny, warm day when his mother passes away. The only one who knew. He places a last kiss on her forehead musing about the tinge of gratitude he feels within. At the funeral he simply leaves a note, scribbled sentence on an paper he ripped out of a school notebook. He feels like he owes her. It's strange and ironic at the same time.

It's a beautiful day outside and Stiles goes for a walk in the woods the day his human mother dies. At night fall the moon watches over him, silent and cold, as he whispers into the cold air, "Thank you for loving me."

Stiles is 2765 years old when his earth mother dies. And in spite of what he was, she loved him.

Humans really are confusing creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

His kind rarely eats or sleeps, but being human again means he has to fit in. So Stiles pretends until even he starts to believe he's human and not anything else. It's surprisingly easy to blend in and to stick out in Beacon Hills.

A small town with a wicked history. Like most small town are to be honest. Some things on earth rarely change and the more they change the more they stay the same. 

It's in the soil and in the air at times. Smoke and hatred and narrow mindedness. But none of it is Stiles' concern. He's here on business like most demons are. And most are contrary to people's opinions as neutral as Switzerland, Sweden, and Finland together.

None of his business what shenanigans humans get into most of the time.

"What... What do you want from me..."

Stiles smirks. Bored with collection already after so many years. "From you, darling?" He approaches Kate as his eyes darken to coal black crouching beside her dead body, "Just your soul."

Her ghost shimmers and shrikes as his bracelet collects her soul. One down, millions to go. After all, Earth has many monsters in various forms. A busy, busy place. 

And Stiles is the opposite of Santa. He just knows where all the rotten, naughty souls are, and collects them when the time is ripe.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon, ancient Greek for soul companion


End file.
